Centurion Assault Gun
Development The Centurion began development in 83 AF when the Karsian Military sought a offensively-minded vehicle meant to help break lines and take positions, contrasting with the Karsian defensively-minded combat doctrine and help them gain ground rather than hold it. Seeking a siege and anti-entrenchment vehicle, several designs were put forward and tested, but many flaws soon arose with these prototypes. With several different designs having been tested and failed, it seemed like hope on the project would be lost until mid 84 AF when a group of engineers decided to rework the concept with the vehicle to become a short-ranged, armoured assault gun with heavy frontal armour to shrug off shots to allow its primary weapon to get in range and destroy positions. This design underwent several tests and minor edits before the final version, dubbed the SB-212 Assault Gun, but more commonly known as the Centurion. With prototyping and testing finally done, the Centurion began rolling off the production line in early 85 AF and quickly found a place in tank divisions to help forces break lines, though it also heavily used in support of the infantry who have recommended it as one of the most necessary tools to have in a warzone. Role The Centurion's main role is to support attacks by destroying entrenched positions, strongholds, and/or defensive fortifications with its main weapon. With its heavy frontal armour, the Centurion can approach most stationary target without much damage and knock them out to allow for forces to advance forward. Such a role often sees it being used at the front of armoured division to punch holes in defensive location to allow for a breakthrough. It often also sees action in an infantry support-role thanks to its ability to clear obstacles in the way of infantry assaults or advances. Weaponry The Centurion contains a dual barreled cannon specifically made to fire specifically made ammunition known as LIHECG rounds. These rounds, though slow and lack penetration power, have extemely high explosive and concussive power to destroy structural fortifications and turn infantry hiding in shelter into nothing more than broken corpses. Unlike most HE rounds, these rounds direct their explosion and force directly forward to ensure no waste of energy as well as less collateral and chance of friendly-fire. For self-defense, the vehicle carries a 12.7mm machine gun that is remotely controlled in an enclosed turret to protect the crew. This is manned by the commander when needed. Speed and Defense Though heavily armoured at the front and smaller than most tanks leaving less space for a large engine, Centurions are capable of a top speed of 85km/h, sacrificing side and rear armour. With wide tread and lighter weight leading to less ground pressure the vehicle is capable of traversing most terrain without becoming bogged down. The Centurion's frontal plating is equivalent to that of a Goliath tank allowing it to shrug off most rounds with ease, though the same cannot be said for the sides or rear; this has resulted in the vehicle being vulnerable to flank attacks. To protect against rocket/missiles attacks against the sides and rear, reactive skirts can be added and when necessary, the vehicle can launch 50mm smoke canisters to conceal its position against the enemy. It should be noted the driver's hatch and cupola can retract into the hull for protection. Category:Vehicles